


Here We Go Again....

by masterfail



Series: Gay14 & Group Chat Mishaps [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterfail/pseuds/masterfail
Summary: Part 2 of the group chat series I guessStill a trainwreck cause of Jackson's bullshit





	Here We Go Again....

**Author's Note:**

> So its been a while.... sorry.... graduation time is a mess... anyway IM BACK!!! With more trainwrecks for your reading pleasure. Enjoy ❤

**11:43 p.m.**

**_Marks.HOE_ ** _added_ **_Jacks.BITCH_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Marks.HOE_ ** _added_ **_SaUsAgE_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Marks.HOE_ ** _added_ **_HOEsock_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Marks.HOE_ ** _added_ **_DeepdishDimple_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Marks.HOE_ ** _added_ **_GeniusLab™_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Marks.HOE_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_cypher crew pt. 2_ **

 

 _HOEsock_ : cypher crew pt 2???

 

 _HOEsock_ : wat hppnd 2 pt 1????

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : i dont wanna talk about it

 

 _HOEsock_ : ???

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : he got kicked

 

 _HOEsock_ : wht?

 

 _HOEsock_ : from?

 

 _HOEsock_ : wen?

 

 _HOEsock_ : y?

 

 _HOEsock_ : who?

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : yeah

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : the chat

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : this morning

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : he didnt say

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : zico i think

 

 _HOEsock_ : i am confooshun

 

 _HOEsock_ : pls xplain

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : i said im not talking about it

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : ur th 1 tht nmd th cht

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : u know wat

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : fine

 

 **_Marks.HOE_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_all my friends r assholes_ **

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : n thts better how?

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : are you allergic to the letter a or somthing??

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : i dont no m i?

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : …

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : So you guys enjoying being back in your own dorm?

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : its better thn shring th rm w/ tae adn kook

 

 _HOEsock_ : ys tht?

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : evry time i wntd to make out w/ gyeom we wlk in on those 2 alrdy makin out

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : or theyd walk in on me and gyeom trying to make out

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : it ws an endless vicious cycle

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : Okay…

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : ew

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : fuck off jackson

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : u cant keep ur hands 2 urslef when marks in th eroom

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : true

 

 _HOEsock_ : yeah….

 

 _HOEsock_ : ive seen mor thn i ever needed 2 of both of you

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : ….

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : I dont think that sentence makes sense

 

 _HOEsock_ : well i dont think u make sense

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : ….

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : Thats not….

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : Actually…

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : Nevermind

 

 _HOEsock_ : yeah

 

 _HOEsock_ : thts wat i thot

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : anyway

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : thrs a rap battle @ the club by tht 1 chickn place where jimin got felt up by tht drunk gril and started crying whn yoongi almst throat punched her

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : who wnts 2 go w/ me?

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : im in

 

 _HOEsock_ : aight im down

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : first of all, fuck you

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : second,  id rather stay awake for the rest of my life

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : dont wanna

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : wht if i tell u thrs a prize

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : ...im listening

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : still no

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : 1st place gets 5000 and 10 free pizza coupons

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : aight

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : sure i guess

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : joonie?

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : u in?

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : ….

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : I might as well go to supervise…

 

 _HOEsock_ : so how about some stage names?

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : stage name?

 

 _HOEsock_ : yeah

 

 _HOEsock_ : so people dont kno ur real name n hunt u down

 

 _HOEsock_ : mines j-hope

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : o

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : well no 1 wld gess bambam is my real name so ill stick w/ tht

 

 _HOEsock_ : fair

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : i dont care

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : you will when theres 30+ teenage girls trying to rip your shirt off

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : ….

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : ok then hows l.a. Gangster for a stage name?

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : better than rap monster

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : Fuck you

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : Its RM now

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : wait i need 1

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : wat do i do

 

 _DeepdishDimple_ : Just make something up

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : but thats hard ;;;;;

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : dude

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : go with king

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : but thats just my last name in english

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : exactly

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : OOOOOOH

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : BABE THAT SO SMART

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : this is y i love u ❤

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : lets meet @ the chickn place in 10 minutes then head 2 the club

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : autobots, ROLL OUT

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : those movies are actual shit and i hate you for that reference

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : fine

 

 _Marks.HOE_ : AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

 

 _Jacks.BITCH_ : better

 

 _GeniusLab™_ : is it too late to back out?

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : lol

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : ur stuck w/ us now

 

 **_GeniusLab™_ ** _has left the chat_

 

 **_SaUsAgE_ ** _added_ **_GeniusLab™_ ** _to the chat_

 

 _SaUsAgE_ : bitch u thot

  
_GeniusLab™_ : kill me

**Author's Note:**

> In Case Of Confusion:  
> Marks.HOE is Jackson  
> Jacks.BITCH is Mark  
> HolyCocoBean™ is Youngjae  
> SaUsAgE is Bambam  
> truSNACC is Yugyeom  
> SoulMullet™ is Jaebum  
> SaltyPeach™ is Jinyoung  
> playBOIbunny™ is Jungkook  
> ALIEN8edSoCiEtY is Taehyung  
> GeniusLab™ is Yoongi  
> Dance.cASSanova is Jimin  
> DeepdishDimple is Namjoon  
> succGIN is Jin  
> HOEsock is Hoseok


End file.
